Damian Kaminski
Full name: Damian Andrei Kaminski Nicknames: N/A Age: Actual age - 112; Immortal age - 17 Date of birth: February 15, 1900 Place of birth: Moscow, Russia Occupation: Engineering student. Waiter/fancy term for it would be 'maître d.' Grade: Freshman in college. Background History: Damian was born in Moscow, Russia in the year 1900. He grew up seeing his fair share of Problematic Things. In 1904, Russia lost the Russo-Japanese War and then in 1917, the collective morale of the country collapsed when Russia was defeated by Germany during WWI. This is when the Russian Revolution came to a head, and the Soviet Union formed. It was, historically, one of the poorest times for Russia and he was certainly feeling the effects. People were dying of famine, walkways smelled of urine, and filth was everywhere. Coming from a struggling family (his mother cleaned houses and his father washed dishes in a restaurant) taught him not to take anything for granted. When he was seventeen, the family moved to Irkutsk, Siberia - a thriving place in comparison. His father obtained a good job working for the Trans-Siberian Railroad, and things settled for bit - until the man crossed the wrong wolf while working late one night, during a full moon, and we can guess what happened next. He ended up biting his family too - turning both his wife and son into werewolves. They stayed in Siberia for awhile but when the Volturi swept through with their extermination team, Damian lost both of his parents. He managed to escape their killing spree, but suddenly was on the run and homeless. If at any point he came across a vampire, he swiftly ended them and moved along. Damian may or may not have been the beast that James tracked halfway across Siberia - he'll never tell, and he's not one to boast about eluding a gifted tracker. A year ago, he met Helena Silivasi while she was trapped in a Trans-Siberian railroad station waiting for a train, and he was trying to sleep with a roof over his head. He went back to Romania with her and was taken in by her family. During this time he tried his best to overcome the monster in his head. Of course, the fact that Damian was a werewolf was a well-kept secret, locked and hidden away from everyone - except for Helena, who would take him somewhere safe during the full moon so they could wait out the night together. Then, after a murder spree in Forks, Washington, Damian was captured by the Volturi. Staunchly believing that the Werewolf was an entirely separate entity from the young man who was cursed, Leo convinced the Volturi elders to let him try to figure out a way to break the curse. The answer was believed to be three stabs wounds with an iron knife, given to the Werewolf by his closest confidante - supposedly Helena. The ritual was performed and it seemed as though the Werewolf was gone. But then Damian admitted his growing affections for Helena, she coldly rebuffed his advances, and he fled the country feeling rejected and lonely. The Volturi, angered that the Werewolf had slipped through their fingers once more, ordered their top tracker Demetri to find him and bring him back to the castle. Once Damian was captured (again), he was locked away in a cell while the Elders debated over whether or not to finally destroy him. During this time he was often guarded by a young assassin named Luana Raine, and eventually the two developed romantic feelings for each other. Leo, sensing that the only way for the Werewolf to finally leave Damian's mind was for him to fall in love and be loved in return, bargained with Caius to let Damian leave with Luana Raine. Caius agreed (relishing in the fact that Leo would never forgive Helena for her selfish behavior) and handed over the key to Damian's cell. He left for London, England with Luana Raine and the two remain there to this day. Family/Connections: Luana Raine Emerson (girlfriend) OOC Info NPC driven by: Kim PB: Logan Lerman Journal: the_wolfbane